FvF episode 3
Fans have finally won a challenge Confessionals Chris: Yeah right now I'm easily the best player out here, we are favourites hey, I'm not here to win some sprint award I'm here to win, and right now on the outside we have Super team captain Hemmer his boyfriend Fred and Jason and the old guy Bill who can't stand Bennett. Right now I have Mikey B I have Pellar I have Bennett and I have my boy from season 9 bud Patrick. So right now I have control and we will prob enter the merge with numbers and this game is mine easy freakin peasy, these guys aren't Favourite they are amateurs. and tonight we ain't going for big tribe leader Hemmer, we're going for Jason because Jason is the only guy who I think is a threat to me, he's super strategic super social and very very sneaky so he's gone Hemmer: You know in Redemption Island very very very quickly Andrew took on the leader position, and he got voted out beause he didn't have numbers but still got it to the end, but in this case I've taken on the lead and it's risky but I think I will have numbers in the merge because our lost tonight was a fluke and we're a clearly stronger tribe and I do have bonds and alliances right now Fred of course Jason, I've got along well with basically everyone except maybe Chris and Mikey B a bit, but Chris is playing hard real real real hard and right now your either in his alliance or your voting him tonight and I'm in no alliance with him Bill: I know Chris has an alliance going and they will not be voting Bennett because I think Bennett might be in it, and Hemmer and them want to vote Chris but that's stupid, Bennett is here Bennett has to go, Bennett is so dangerous and such a dick he's found Idols, and I want hime gone, so I hope before the night tonight these guys realise Bennett needs to go Jason: Chris is a sneaky little bastard as of now we're trying to do this tribe immunity thing and he's running around throwing me under the bus and hell it could be me going home tonight but maybe he didn't watch my season as much as he should of because I'm a resiliant bastard and maybe he should of targeted someone else first because I've always taking my pride in my survivor ability and I one hundred percent believe I'm a better player then Chris and I've been putting my pieces together and I think they're might be strong chances that tonight Chris is the first leaving the favourites tribe. Mikey B: This game is different then the first time, there was 3 huge threats last time that I busted my ass off to get them off but I was playing with stupid people who wouldn't help me, but now I'm playing with only smart players which I truly believe helps me I mean I'm not the ring leader I'm in Chris's alliance but we have numbers and later I can take out Chris because I was the producer for the after show which Pellar hosted so we have a good bond and we're tight and as of tonight I'm glad to take out a threat like Jason because he could very easily go far unless we cut him early Pellar: From day 1 when I got here I knew I had to take advantage of the fact that Mikey B are friends outside the game, so of course me and Mikey B are playing together and I woul be glad to go to the end with him, and luckily Mikey B has actually got us into the numbers with Chris so I have my numbers and my biggest gameplan is to let these big survivor threats eat eachother alive and then I will be the last man standing, and I'm truly ready for anything this game throws at me Bennett: Ha people don't know me they don't what's going on all that's happening is Bill's annoying everyone by telling them to get rid of me and if they were smart they would listen but they're not going to listen because they are dumb, Now I am in an alliance with Chris but the point is if I vote Chris tonight he's going home if I vote Jason he's probobly going home, I don't one one side I have Chris who I have a lock of an alliance but I'm not sure I want to play with Chris, I think we have similarities in our personalities where we use confidence to get us further but I don't think he properly knows how to play this game, I just feel like last time he played, I didn't like how he played and I'm not sure I'm into playing with him this go around because he's done a great job putting a target on his back and I don't want him to put one on my back Bill already has that job Patrick: Listen me and Chris have played before not in the same season and the easy move right now is to stick with him, but I feel like last time he played this game emotionally, Seth had the game won from day 1 he was social strategic physical and I don't know he had the it factor and because Seth helped him once Chris brought him to the end and screwed his real allies and people he had a better chance of beating me and Tyler but not Seth, I'm just worried on day 34 a fan is going to say hey Chris you look good today and he's going to vote me out. He is too much of a wildcard so I'm not sure if I want to play or not play with him because I know how I vote tonight might play a huge impact Fred: Where I am right now is perfect because I have a twosome with Hemmer because we are friends, and he's like the big strong leader guy and I'm the real brains behind the operation and the best part is basically behind Hemmer I'm running the game and Hemmer ain't going to the end people are going to want to want vote him out and I will eventually if needed even Savage voted Hemmer out but for now I one hundred percent believe I'm controlling this game, and Chris thinks he's controlling it tonight so I will cut him loose, he's going home tonight no and ifs or buts Chris final words I can't even believe it, This was my game, I can't even believe it, Just watch Jason or Hemmer are going to win and wish they didn't vote me out